Wakare no ashiato -Recuerdos de un Adiós-
by Nate-Awesome-Kirkland
Summary: Hibari odia los venticinco de diciembre, porque le recuerdan una herida en su gelido corazon. Respuesta al Concurso Navideño y Principio de Año de KHR!. HibarixOC/18xOc


**Katekyo hitman reborn! es de Akira Amano**

**Y el poema fue escrito por Julio Medina**

* * *

Hola! y Feliz año nuevo!

Bueno, esta es mi respuesta para el concurso navideño y principio de año de KHR

Tema: Adiós

Pareja: Hibari x Hotaru (OC)

Basado: En el hecho de que me encanta hacer las despedidas dolorosas...y en dos canciones que hacen que cualquiera se quiera cortar las venas con galletas en forma de llama diciendo "Ola k ase" (Midna´s desesperate hour y Room angel, de Loz y Silent Hill, respectivamente)

* * *

Aclaraciones

_Recuerdo_

**_"Pensamiento"_**

Presente

* * *

Los ojos metalizados de Hibari miraron el cielo nocturno, la nieve cayendo era su único acompañante. Una solitaria caminata era lo que aquel hombre necesitaba para desahogarse, o al menos eso creía.

Era veinticinco de diciembre, o mejor dicho "Navidad". Como odiaba esas fechas…que silenciosamente abrían una herida permanente en aquel corazón helado. Recuerdos pasaban por su mente, similares a cuchillas atravesándole el cuerpo.

―_Si algún día llego a faltar, solo deberes mirar al cielo…La estrella mas brillante, esa seré yo! ―Dijo la castaña mientras señalaba el estrellado cielo, la sonrisa creció al sentir la mano de hibari acariciándole el cabello._

―_Nunca dejaras de ser un herbívoro, no? ―Dijo altaneramente, haciendo que la chica dejara de sonreír para inflar sus mejillas, como una niña pequeña._

―_Hay una gran diferencia en ser un herbívoro y en ser tu herbívoro! ―Exclamo cruzándose de brazos, un leve sonrojo cruzándole las mejillas―…o no? EH? Kyoya! No te vayas!_

Observo al cielo, buscando alguna estrella en el oscuro cielo, pero lo único que encontró fue un cielo completamente vacio.

"_**Mentirosa…"**_

―_Volveré!__―Dijo enojada y con una mirada decidida, la cual estaba dirigida al pelinegro. Quien seguía negando con el ceño fruncido―. Siempre he ido a misiones… ¡¿Por qué esta es diferente?!_

―_Eres débil._

―_Ya estoy cansada! ―Exclamo con el ceño fruncido y con lágrimas en los ojos―. ¿Por qué siempre dices que soy débil? Por mas que me esfuerzo para que puedas dejar de decirme débil…Siempre terminas diciéndolo._

―_Hmm…_

―_Sabes que?! ―Se limpio las lagrimas en los ojos y señalo a hibari, con el ceño aun mas fruncido― Esta vez procura esperarme sin decir nada, volveré para navidad…Siempre lo hago, no es así?._

―_Idiota._

_La chica sonrió nostálgicamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después salió de la habitación._

"_**Si solo te hubiera detenido…"**_

―_Nee, Kyoya…Creo que llegare en la tarde. Puedes esperarme en el parque?_

―…_Estas siquiera bien?_

―_Por qué lo preguntas? Estoy perfectamente bien._

―_Hm…_

―_Bueno, entonces…en el parque! Adiós!_

―…

"_**Si tan solo te lo hubiera dicho a tiempo…"**_

―_Kyoya! ―Escucho la voz de la chica, al voltearse se encontró con algo que le sorprendió. Hotaru estaba muy golpeada, sangre descendiendo lentamente de su boca y de su cabeza―… ¿Por qué me ves así? Dije que volvería y lo estoy cumpliendo…_

―_Pero…a que precio?_

―_Eh? ―Los ojos de la chica se abrieron por la sorpresa, el hombre se acerco a ella y la cargo de forma nupcial―…A ninguno en realidad._

_El pelinegro la ignoro y la chica en respuesta dio una sonrisa débil, su respiración se empezaba a hacer más lenta con cada paso que el pelinegro daba._

―_Oye, kyoya…No vale la pena―El pelinegro paro de caminar y miro a la chica, esta se bajo como pudo de los brazos del pelinegro y lo abrazo―Sabes muy bien que no llegare al hospital…Estoy muy débil. Solo quédate conmigo…_

_La chica dejo de abrazarlo y se sentó sobre la nieve, miro al cielo observando a los blanquecinos copos de nieve caer lentamente. El pelinegro solo se sentó a su lado._

―_La vida es un hermosa mentira y la muerte una verdad horrorosa, irónico no crees? ―Dijo la castaña mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro― _

"_**Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes…"**_

―_Sabes? No estoy así por las heridas…_

―…

―_Fue mucho antes de que te conociera, los médicos me dijeron que me quedarían unos cuantos años. Al principio me deprimí…pero luego los conocí, a todos ellos y en especial a ti―Pequeñas lagrimas se crearon en los ojos ámbar de Hotaru―. Es triste despedirse…_

―_Por qué nunca lo dijiste? ―El azul metalizado de la mirada del mayor se encontró con los ojos casi cerrados y llenos de lágrimas de la chica, quien solo escondió su cara entre sus manos―_

―_Que hubiera cambiado el decirlo?_

―_Hubiéramos buscado una cura._

― _Por cierto, es navidad―La chica busco algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y le tendió al pelinegro una caja de tonalidad roja, con un lazo de color blanco―. Espero que te guste…_

_El hombre tomo la caja y la abrió, encontrándose con un llavero de color amarillo y con forma de pájaro –El cual por cierto se parecía mucho a Hibird–, la chica sonrió débilmente y sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco._

―_Feliz navidad, Kyoya―Dijo tomando la mano de Hibari―…Adiós y aunque se q-que tal vez debí haberlo dicho antes…Te amo._

_La mano pálida de Hotaru cayó al suelo y sus ojos se cerraron. Los ojos de Hibari observaron la cara sin vida de la castaña. Una lagrima cayo de sus ojos azules, pero esta nunca llegaría a su destino._

"_**Si me hubieras contado…"**_

Antes de seguir caminando, se dio cuenta que había terminado justamente frente a la tumba de la castaña. Se puso de cuclillas frente a la lapida y quito la nieve que había sobre la misma.

―…Adiós.

"…_**Aquella siempre seria una despedida dolorosa…"**_

_**Nostálgica navidad perdida****  
****sin deseos, sin anhelos****  
****remembranza abstraída****  
****tu brillante luz no veo en el cielo.**_

_**Quisiera estar en esta época contigo****  
****mi atormentada ansiedad,****  
****pero no estarás conmigo****  
****tendré otra triste navidad.**_

**_Tu alegría no es para todos_**  
**_hay muchas almas en tristeza._**  
**_Navidad, finaliza los periodos_**  
**_de esa angustia que la soledad empieza._**

* * *

Lamento si fue tan desastroso que quieran cortarse las venas con una tableta grafica (?)

-Gente preguntandose porque hice llorar a Hibari en 3...2...1- Ok. Gracias a que es una bestia que no demuestra sus sentimientos...fue lo mas que pude hacer. LOL. Solo escribo esto para que no digan "Hibari nunca lloraria!" Pues...solo fue una sola lagrima. Por ello el final quedo...extraño, ya que debia decir algo "Supongo que ahora me toca a mi decir adios", pero obviamente a mi parecer...NUNCA DIRIA ESO. O bueno, esa es solo la opinion de una fan. -Lamento si hice un drama para explicarlo, es mi forma de ser xDD-

Ehem, luego de mi larga explicacion -Mentira-, me diverti haciendo esto*...asi que espero que les guste.

(*): Yo soy la unica que se divierte haciendo despedidas tragicas...xDD

**_¿Review?_**


End file.
